Systems for detecting and analyzing target patterns in digital imagery have a wide variety of uses. An increasingly important area is the detection and analysis of anatomical regions in the human body. For example, radiological images from computed tomography (CT) are used for the computer-aided detection (CAD) of various ailments in human organs. Images from magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) are also used in computer-aided detection. The large amount of information generated by computer-aided detection systems is difficult for pathologists and radiologists to assimilate. Pathologists and radiologists currently base their diagnoses only on a small portion of the overall information that they choose based on subjective criteria.
An improved graphical user interface is sought that displays the large amount of information generated by image analysis of bio-medical images in an easily accessible, intuitive and cross-referenced manner.